Historique des versions
Version 1.2.2 Màj mineure (3/3/16) *Résolution de bugs Nouvelle équilibrage activé en jeu ! (23/3/16) Équilibrage Équilibrage des cartes *'Arc-X' : portée réduite à 12 (au lieu de 13) *'Tesla' : vitesse de frappe réduite à 0,8 s (au lieu de 0,7) ; durée de vie réduite à 40 s (au lieu de 60) *'Canon' : durée de vie réduite à 30 s (au lieu de 40) *'Princesse' : points de vie réduits de 10 % *'Sorcier de glace' : dégâts augmentés de 5 % *'Prince' : vitesse de charge réduite de 13 % *'Prince ténébreux' : vitesse de charge réduite de 13 % *'Valkyrie' : points de vie et dégâts augmentés de 10 % *'Géant royal' : dégâts augmentés de 20 % *'Géant' : dégâts augmentés de 5 % *'Rage' : bonus de déplacement et de vitesse d'attaque de 40 % (au lieu de 35 %) ; durée réduite de 20 % *'Poison' : dégâts augmentés de 5 % *'Miroir' : reproduction des cartes légendaires avec 1 niveau de moins *'Trois mousquetaires' : coût réduit à 9 (au lieu de 10) *'Archers' : attaque initiale plus rapide (comme les gobelins à lances) *'Ballon' : points de vie augmentés de 5 % *'Sorcière' : dégâts augmentés de 5 % Version 1.2.1 Màj lancement de Clash Royale pour iOS et Android (2/3/16) *Résolution de bugs Version 1.2.0 Màj cartes, arène et plus encore ! (29/2/16) Six nouvelles cartes *'Carte commune' : géant royal *'Carte rare' : trois mousquetaires *'Cartes épiques' : prince ténébreux, poison *'Nouvelle rareté de carte' : légendaire... Nouvelle arène, coffres et plus *'Arène' : atelier d'ouvrier (accessible à partir de 1 700 trophées, arène royale désormais accessible à partir de 2 000 trophées) *'Coffres' : coffre géant et super coffre magique *'Emplacements des cartes de combat' : sauvegardez de multiples decks de cartes de combat Et aussi *'Camp d'entraînement' : vos adversaires peuvent atteindre 3 500 trophées *'Localisation' : le jeu est désormais disponible en 14 nouvelles langues (français, allemand, espagnol, italien, néerlandais, norvégien, portugais, russe, turc, chinois traditionnel, chinois simplifié, japonais, coréen, arabe) *'(iOS) 3D Touch' : accès rapide aux infos des cartes Équilibrage Équilibrage des cartes : ces modifications d'équilibrage visent à ajuster certaines cartes préalablement au lancement international du jeu et à apporter quelques améliorations à la mécanique de combat. *'Électrocution' : étourdit désormais la cible pendant une seconde avec des dégâts réduits de 6 % *'Squelette géant' : points de vie augmentés de 11 %, bombe déclenchée au bout de 3 secondes (au lieu d'une) *'Tesla' : points de vie réduits de 5 % *'Rage' : effet dissipé plus rapidement quand les troupes quittent la zone touchée Mécanique de combat : les combattants se laissent plus difficilement distraire *Les combattants ne seront pas déviés de leur trajectoire aussi facilement par les bâtiments, qui devront par conséquent être positionnés un peu plus près. *Les combattants ne cibleront pas et n'avanceront pas vers les unités qui les attaquent à distance. Don de cartes : 10 points d'expérience octroyés par les cartes rares (au lieu de 5) *Nous pensons que les cartes rares doivent rapporter davantage d'expérience pour compenser la valeur de la carte que vous donnez. Autres modifications *'Commandes du visionnage' : touchez l'écran pour afficher ou masquer les commandes du visionnage *'Dégâts de zone' : les combattants et bâtiments qui infligent des dégâts de zone n'interrompront pas leur attaque si leur cible meurt pendant l'animation *'Miroir' : coûte désormais la carte précédente +1 élixir Version 1.1.0 Màj Arène légendaire, Saison et règles du tournois (2/2/16) Arène légendaire et Saison *'Arène légendaire' : accessible à partir de 3 000 trophées *'Saison' : Toutes les deux semaines, les joueurs au dessus de 3 000 trophées redescendent à 3 000 et tous les trophées déduits seront attribués pour le trophées légendaires ! Règles du tournois *'Règle du tournois' : Friendly Battles now use the all-new "Tournament Standard" level caps for truly fair-play matches! The level caps are: King & Crown Towers 8, Common Cards 8, Rares 6, Epics 3 and overtime lasts for 3 minutes. Have fun organizing your own tournaments! Équilibrage des cartes *'Flèches' : dégâts réduits de 4% *'Gel' : rayon réduit à 3 (au lieu de 4), durée augmentée de 0,3 s par niveau (au lieu de 0,4 s) *'Sorcier' : dégâts réduits de 7% *'Barbares' : points de vie réduits de 4% *'Bombardier' : vitesse d'attaque augmentée à 1,9 s (au lieu de 2 s) *'Golem' : points de vie, dégâts et dégâts mortels augmentés de 43%. Golemite: points de vie, dégâts et dégâts mortels réduits de 43% *'P.E.K.K.A' : points de vie réduits de 13%, coût en élixir réduit à 7 (au lieu de 8) *'Arc-X' : points de vie réduits de 15%, cibles au sol uniquement (au lieu de air et sol) *'Tour de l'enfer' : durée de vie réduite à 45 s (au lieu de 60 s), le temps de cibler une nouvelle cible est 50% plus lent *'Canon' : coût d'élixir réduit à 3 (au lieu de 6), portée réduite à 6 (au lieu de 7), durée de vie réduite à 40 s (au lieu de 60 s) et points de vie réduits de 55% *'Mortier' : coût d'élixir réduit à 4 (au lieu de 6), dégâts réduits de 40%, durée de vie réduite à 20 s (au lieu de 40 s) et portée réduite à 12 (au lieu de 13) *'Miroir' : niveau commun reproduit augmenté de 4 et le niveau rare reproduit de 2 *'Tour à bombes' : vitesse d'attaque augmentée à 1,7 s (au lieu de 1,8 s) *'Cabane de barbare' : points de vie augmentés de 10% *'Extracteur d'élixir' : vitesse de production réduire à 9,8 s (au lieu de 9,9 s) Autres modifications *'Coût d'un combat' : retrait du coût en or pour les combats et les combats amicaux *'Coffres en or' : pour maintenir l'économie de l'or et compenser les combats gratuits, les coffres donne un peu moins d'or *'Dégâts mortels' : le dégât mortel des cartes Ballon, Squelette géant et Golem est maintenant affiché dans les infos de la carte *'Notifications' : notification en jeu amélioré *'Notifications sur l'appareil' : demande de carte disponible, Coffre à couronnes disponible et deuxième Coffre gratuit disponible *'Notifications Push' : La bataille d'un membre de votre clan est dorénavant disponible dans la TV Royale" *'Bugs' : Sorcières coincées, problèmes avec iMessage et plusieurs autres corrections Équilibrage et récompenses (9/2/16) Équilibrage des cartes *'Mini P.E.K.K.A' : points de vie augmentés de 3% *'Valkyrie' : vitesse d'attaque augmentée à 1,5 s (au lieu de 1,6 s) *'Géant' : points de vie augmentés de 5% *'Pierre tombale' : fait surgir 4 Squelettes lorsqu'il est détruit (au lieu de 6 Squelettes) *'Mortier' : durée de vie augmentée à 30 s (au lieu de 20 s) *'Tour à bombes' : vitesse d'attaque augmentée à 1,6 s (au lieu de 1,7 s) *'Mousquetaire' : dégâts réduits de 25% et son coût d'élixir a été réduit à 4 (au lieu de 5 élixir) *'Tesla' : dégâts augmentés de 7% *'Arc-X' : temps de déploiement augmenté à 5 s (au lieu de 3 s) *'Électrocution' : dégâts augmentés de 6% Autres modifications *'Coffres des Arène 3 à 7' : contiennent maintenant plus de cartes et plus d'or, coûtent légèrement plus de Gemmes, mais le contenue est globalement meilleur ! Lancement du jeu sur Android (16/2/16) Disponible sur Android au Canada, Hong Kong, Australie, Suisse, Norvège, Danemark, Islande, Finlande et Nouvelle Zélande Màj équilibrage et modifications (19/2/16) Équilibrage des cartes *'Les sorts (Boule de feu, Flèches, Roquette, Électrocution, Éclair, l'impact du Fût à gobelins)' : dégâts aux Tours couronnées réduit de 20% *'Pierre tombale' : durée de vie réduite à 40 s (au lieu de 60 s) *'Tour de l'enfer' : points de vie réduits de 6% et durée de vie réduite à 40 s (au lieu de 45 s) *'Mousquetaire' : dégâts augmentés de 11% *'Golem et Golemite' : points de vie réduits de 5% *'Squelettes (affecte aussi Pierre tombale, Armée de squelettes, Sorcière, Squelettes)' : points de vie et dégâts augmentés de 11% *'Sorcière' : dégâts augmentés de 3% Version 1.0 Lancement du jeu sur iOS (4/1/16) Disponible sur iOS au Canada, Hong Kong, Australie, Suisse, Norvège, Danemark, Islande, Finlande et Nouvelle Zélande Màj équilibrage et modifications (11/1/16) Équilibrage des cartes *'Prince' : les points de vie ont été réduit de 4% *'Fût à gobelins' : le niveau des Gobelins a été diminué de 1 *'Sorcière' : le niveau des Squelettes a été diminué de 1 *'Mortier' : durée de vie réduite à 40 s Autres modifications *L'Expérience requise pour passer du niveau 8 au niveau 9 a été augmentée de 25% *Une nouvelle diffusion est disponible sur la TV Royale toutes les heures *Résolution de bugs Catégorie:Historique